


Our road so far.

by d3athth3kid



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Being taken care of, Character Death, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foul Language, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Peggy is a good bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Profanity, Sex, Shy Bucky Barnes, Shy Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, tiny!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: M.C.U.- A.U. has similarities.Steve has always been in love with Bucky, since the day Buck saved his life in an alley.Pining ensues but love prevails. Slow build with smut.





	1. Our first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> First I wanna say I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters. Just a lill fanfic goin' on. Second, it's been a bit since I've participated in coitus, so excuse my mistakes, I know it's like riding a bicycle, but I doubt it's like writing one... Hehehe.. Sorry, -not sorry-... Anyways.. This is only my second fic, and the first I've attempted to incorporate... coitus... So PLEASE bear with me... and on the off chance anyone can give me pointers, don't be deterred by my grotesque writing.. Hehe, don't hate me. //>_<\\\
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> -thought-
> 
> ____  
> short breaks ranging from minuets, to hours, to a day.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________  
> brakes ranging from a few days, to weeks, to years. (might be a bit dorky, but I made a time line, I will probably put it in the comments... or notes..)
> 
> P.p.s  
> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.C.U.- A.U. has similarities, but Steve falls solely for Bucky and continues to urn for his lover, till the end of his days..  
> How Pre-Serum Steve falls for Pre-War Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters. Just a lill fanfic goin' on. Second, it's been a bit since I've participated in coitus, so excuse my mistakes, I know it's like riding a bicycle, but I doubt it's like writing one... Hehehe.. Sorry, -not sorry-... Anyways.. This is only my second fic, and the first I've attempted to incorporate... coitus... So PLEASE bear with me... and on the off chance anyone can give me pointers, don't be deterred by my grotesque writing.. Hehe, don't hate me. //>_<\\\
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> -thought-
> 
> ____  
> short breaks ranging from minuets, to hours, to a day.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________  
> brakes ranging from a few days, to weeks, to years. (might be a bit dorky, but I made a time line, I will probably put it in the comments... or notes..)
> 
> P.p.s  
> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..

My name is, Steven Grant Rogers and I was born July 4, 1918. When I was young I was a five foot four inch, ninety four pound punk with Dirty blond hair and Severe medical issues. If I didn't agree with something I would argue, typically ending with me stuffed in a locker or beaten black n' blue (more often than not, both.)

 

Until one day, just before freshman year, I heard a noise in a neighboring ally. Being the scraping young lad I am, I slunk into the ally to investagate. The sight I came upon was unsettling; A man, probably five foot seven inches, two hundred pounds had a young dame, forced into a corner, he proceeded to tell her all the nasty things he wanted to do to her, until I relesed an unsettling bello. The man spun around at my Deep Raspy voice ready to fight, well... Until he saw my puny build, the girl, seeing her moment made an escape, I on the other hand was less lucky. In a fit of rage he swung at me, hitting me square in the jaw with a fierce right hook which caused my knees to buckle, he proceeded to kick me, uncaring as to where the blows landed, anything solid seemed to do.

 

-Generally when I was in those types of situations bystandards would turn a blind eye, completely uncaring of the skiny nobody getting beaten black and blue. This situation took an unepected turn.-

 

A Strapping young man, probably six foot, weighing roughly one hundred eighty pounds, -mind you he looked mostly muscle- came into the ally, hollered a name and the man stopped, this strapping young lad forced the other out of the alley then came up to me, I flinched slightly as the man stuck out his hand. When I didn't reach up immediately the lad crouched beside me and surveyed my situation then began asking questions and checking that I wasn't dying.

 

When he came to his conclusion he introduced himself. "Names James Buchanan Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky." That's when I finally took a good look at him, -not a man, a boy, from the looks of it, around my age.. Not that anyone could tell I was 14.- he was stunning, short hazel hair parted down the left side, beautiful smooth creamy skin, jaw so sharp it looked as if it could cut steel, and a rather toned body.

 

He wore a black leather jacket over a white pull over, his jeans were dark, tight fitting and slightly worn -maybe he's a popular boy, probably tight on cash like myself- and he had on sleek black boots. The boy, Bucky, waved his hand in front of my face calling my attention to his exquisite eyes, my mouth parted slightly as I took in a sharp breath, getting my first good look at them, they were such a brilliant color, one that seemed so familiar but hard to pinpoint, something a mix between blue and green maybe a turquoise or sapphire, possibly cyan. He snapped his fingers and that's when reality set in, this brilliantly amazing kid whom didn't even know me saved my ass from some back alley creep, and I, being the awkward nerd insisted on staring instead of thanking him, or rather pushing him off for stopping the fight, -I mean I could have taken him, I had gotten him right where I wanted him, could have turned the tables at any moment-, As I stumbled out of my thought I focused on his eyes again which expelled any anger from my body.

 

He stood back up and offered his hand again, which I took with little resistance and proceeded to shake it, after wiping the blood from my busted lip I spoke. "Steven Grant Rogers, I s'pose my friends would call me Steve, Y'u know, if I had any." I looked down at myself, now covered in blood and soot from the alley and decided I needed a shower. I looked back at my saviour to see a fond expression plastered across that amazing face, he began to speak again, "Well Steve, you've got one now. Mind if I show y'u home?" I glared at him so he added "Y'u know, just in case you decide to pass out in some alley somewhere."

 

Just then the adrenalin wore off and the exhaustion overwhelmed me causing my now bruised body to protest the fact I was standing up and forcing me to double over in excruciating pain, one hand went to my knee to steady myself as the other clutched my now bruised ribs in an attempt to stabilize the pain. A moment later I felt large hands on my shoulders keeping me from dropping to the ground in pain.

 

I forced my eyes closed and began the breathing techniques I had been taught since I was an infant, deep rhythmic breaths, -in n' out, in n' out, fuckin' breath Rogers!- After a few moments -that felt like years- the pain subsided. -Mind you, not completely, but to a tolerable level.- I straightened back up slowly, the man's hands not leaving my shoulders even after I steadied myself. I turned my face up to his ready to demand a reason for his hands on me, well until I saw the look of worry written across his face. I quipped, "Hey now, 's not like this was m' first fight. I c'n take care of m'self." The man raised his brow, a fraction of the worry leaving his eyes, "Yeah, I c'n see that Stevie, y'u know with you nearly hittin' the ground n' all. Stop being a punk an' let me help y'u home." He spoke fierce determination in his voice... Needless to say I let him help me home after responding with a fierce "Jerk."

 

    _______________________

 

It seemed after that Buck and I were nearly inseparable, he was always there to bust up my heroic fights, stitch me back up, keep me company when I came down with one of my frequent illness', was even there when my Ma got sick, caught Tuberculosis at work.. and later died. After that he tired to get me to move in with his family, but I refused, -I mean, I was always a burden to my Ma, why be one to a mother that already had four kids to take care of?- But Bucky didn't let up.

 

    __________________

 

Roughly a week after my mother passed away Bucky showed up with a set of keys, he knew the lease was running out on my Ma's apartment and that I couldn't afford the rent. He handed me one of the keys and told me we were going to share an apartment he found, said "Awh, c'mon Stevie 's real cheap," said "I even got this great job workin' down at the docks, 's good pay." I was tempted to say no, but I'd realized within the first month of knowing him that I was so very hopelessly in love with him, and after about four years he knew I could rarely say no to him. I sighed and took the pre-offered key, sipping it into my pocket which caused Bucky to smile like a maniac.

 

________

 

The next day I found myself standing next to Bucky in a one bed, one bath apartment. It was on the second floor, a couple windows with a nice view of the back ally -hah! an ally, who puts a window against an alley!?- But it was home, one I was determined to share with my best friend. Being so cheap it only came with kitchen fixtures and a twin cot. I looked at Bucky, panicking internally. "How is this going to work?" I said as I forced the blush not rise from my chest up my neck. Bucky looked down at me and said. "It'll be just like when we slept at one another's houses, that is unless you'd prefer I slept on the floor." He looked away continuing. "I mean, we can always save up enough to get another cot if you'd like." I griped his forearm causing him to look back at me. "You know I'd never ask you to sleep on the floor Buck, I'm sure it'll be big enough for the both of us." -Internally I did a dramatic flop on the floor and cried my eyes out, this wasn't fair!-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
> -Steves born 1918 (middle)  
> -Meets Bucky at 14, 1932 (beginning)  
> -Ma dies at 18, 1936 (middle)  
> -Moves in with Bucky a week later at 18,1936 (middle)
> 
> .... Please leave positive comments and or pointers,  
> Tachi-Samma thanks you :)


	2. A little insite into me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.C.U.- A.U. has similarities, but Steve falls solely for Bucky and continues to urn for his lover, till the end of his days..  
> How Pre-Serum Steve falls for Pre-War Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters. Just a lill fanfic goin' on. Second, it's been a bit since I've participated in coitus, so excuse my mistakes, I know it's like riding a bicycle, but I doubt it's like writing one... Hehehe.. Sorry, -not sorry-... Anyways.. This is only my second fic, and the first I've attempted to incorporate... coitus... So PLEASE bear with me... and on the off chance anyone can give me pointers, don't be deterred by my grotesque writing.. Hehe, don't hate me. //>_<\\\
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> -thought-
> 
> ____  
> short breaks ranging from minuets, to hours, to a day.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________  
> brakes ranging from a few days, to weeks, to years. (might be a bit dorky, but I made a time line, I will probably put it in the comments... or notes..)
> 
> P.p.s  
> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter's a bit of a filler chapter, giving some insite into Stevie.

 

Later that week I recieved a call for a job interview, seems they appreciated that I went to Auburndale Art School for a year, I got the job. -So much yay- I've now become an illustrator for the local paper, the first couple weeks I completed menial work, simple adds for local stores, but soon they have me drawin' up posters. I work from home, so Buck and I had to save up for a small desk and chair. -I promise we share it.-

 

    ___________________

 

As days go by we save up more and more, have a box in the closet all the spare change goes in. When we have enough we get little things for the place, -though sometimes that means dragging something in from the street, some item that's no longer wanted- tables, chairs, dresser, even manage to scrounge up a couch and a glitchy television. It's not much but it's home.

 

    ____________________

 

-Living with the man you're in love with and knowing he's not the least bit interested in you sucks! I know Bucky's my straight best friend, and I'd never want to ruin that, but god it's hard. We share a twin cot for fucks sake, A TWIN cot! Do you know how hard it is to wake up in the morning with your best friends cock pressed against your arse? Do you EVEN FUCKING KNOW?! Well in case you didn't, I'll tell you. It's horrible, I mean when you first wake up, it's nearly impossible not to give into the urge to push back into the heat, to snuggle up against the warmest object, then to feel that hard prick, that gorgeous cock with it's foreskin covering that amazing head. You have to force yourself to move away from it, and I swear it hurts a little more every time.-

 

    __________________

 

My favorite days are when Bucky gets off work and is ecstatic about his day, he'll smile that charismatic smile, all bright and dazzling and he'll hug me, not just a dejecting one armed pat on the shoulder but a full on hug, one where he'll pull me in close, wrap his arms around my tiny waist and lift me, my arms flying around his neck, pulling me in nice and close. He'll even whisper my name in a husky but adoring tone, one that causes a heat to bloom in my stomach, not one born of lust but born of admiration. He'll make me smile like no other person -except my Ma- has ever achieved (not that anyone else has ever tried..).

 

He'll tell me about his day, why he's so very ecstatic while we curl up on the couch, if we're lucky we'll share a beer, if we haven't been so lucky in that department we'll just chat, maybe over a nice movie or show that's come on. If he's feeling particularly loving he'll even pull me into his side while we watch, me curled into him, smile and blush flaring across my flesh so deep that I have to hide it.

 

Sometimes we'll migrate to the bed and continue our conversation, me curled into Buckys side, head resting on his chest with our legs tangled, Bucky normally says it's cause I don't generate a normal amount of body heat, says it's not to worry about, that he'll always be my personal heater. When he talks like that it gives me so much hope, well that is till my hopes and dreams are crushed and I'm wishing he was still drunk on optimism.

 

Speaking of my hopes and dreams, I've never had the nerve to tell him how I feel, I'm afraid he'll run away, afraid he'll leave me and I'll be alone again. We have this saying, 'I'm with you till the end of the line' but I'm afraid that line would end with my feelin's so I keep it all bottled up, try to be friendly without being overly friendly. I think it's working, no one has seemed to notice, it could be 'cause no one notices me anyway. When others see me with Buck they glance over me without really noticin' me, feels like I'm nothing more than a dejected shadow destined for nothing more than trailing after the one who will never love me back.

 

... Anyways, these amazing days happen roughly twice a week, others he'll come home to make sure I'm doing okay before heading out to go dancing. He does his best not to stay out late. Well that is unless he works late, those days he'll come home exhausted and try crawling in bed covered in gunk, those days I'll crawl from my cocoon, grab him a clean pair of jammies and lead him to the communal showers. He normally gives me this pitiful face, expression so miserable I can't keep eye contact. When that happens I'll smile at him then walk away, he grunts humorlessly and strips his clothes. I head back to the room and wait, some days I'll lock the door and have a quick wank while thinking of him naked in the shower, maybe imagining I'm naked with him.... Those nights the guilt overwhelmes me, forcing me into a daze not even Bucky's gruff voice can break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
> -Gets job at local newspaper a few days after moving in with Bucky at 18, 1938 (middle)
> 
>  
> 
> It's a bit of a filler chapter, giving some insite into Stevie.
> 
> .... Please leave positive comments and or pointers,  
> Tachi-Samma thanks you :)


	3. A sensual shower with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.C.U.- A.U. has similarities, but Steve falls solely for Bucky and continues to urn for his lover, till the end of his days..  
> How Pre-Serum Steve falls for Pre-War Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters. Just a lill fanfic goin' on. Second, it's been a bit since I've participated in coitus, so excuse my mistakes, I know it's like riding a bicycle, but I doubt it's like writing one... Hehehe.. Sorry, -not sorry-... Anyways.. This is only my second fic, and the first I've attempted to incorporate... coitus... So PLEASE bear with me... and on the off chance anyone can give me pointers, don't be deterred by my grotesque writing.. Hehe, don't hate me. //>_<\\\
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> -thought-
> 
> ____  
> short breaks ranging from minuets, to hours, to a day.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________  
> brakes ranging from a few days, to weeks, to years. (might be a bit dorky, but I made a time line, I will probably put it in the comments... or notes..)
> 
> P.p.s  
> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..

 

One mornin' I wake, it's pretty much like every other... except for the dream I had. One of those dreams that leaves you wanting, leaves you craving someone's touch. You know what I'm talkin' 'bout, the one that leaves you rock hard with copious amounts of pre-come soaking through your bottoms. -I'm not saying this is the first time, nor will it be the last time, but it's one of the worst.-

 

See I know Buck could sleep through an earthquake, but this is a twin cot and were touchin' in at least three different places. So, I slip from the bed, replacing my leith body  with a pillow and tucking my prick into the waistband of my briefs. I take one more look at Bucky before gathering clean clothes and shower supplies and walking down the hall to the communal showers to wank off. Normally I wouldn't chance it, but people in this apartment complex don't begin to function until after five AM, so I've got around an hour to complete my mission, heh, 'wank till down' will be the code name, I giggle slightly but keep on my way.

 

When I reach the showers I check that no one woke on the off chance, -it's happily deserted- before striping out of my pj's and readying the water. When it's reached the desired temp I step in and sigh as the warmth soaks to my core, cock still joyfully bobbing with each move I make. -Truthfully I'd prefer Bucky's radiating heat any day, but a nice steamy shower is a far off second best.-

 

When I've soaked up enough warmth I grab my shampoo and scrub my hair, then with soap still clinging to my hands I run them down my neck and shoulders till they reach my pecks, I drag my hands over them, head tilting back till it thumps against the tiles, carefully avoiding my nipples for a moment, before I massage them into hard pebbles.

 

I continue dragging them down my body in a slow teasing manner till I reach my hips. I slide my right hand behind me, down my cleft to run over my pucker, while my left hand slides between my thighs to massage my sack, completely avoiding my aching cock.

 

I drag two fingers up and down my cleft, pucker contracting slightly then circle it till my middle finger breaches my hole, a tiny moan slipping past my lips, head dropping forward till my chin rests against my collar bone, eyes clamped shut. I roll my gems around for another moment before taking a deep breath and releaseing my bollocks to grip my cock, hand moving base to tip in slow steady strokes.

 

I decide to use my dream as inspiration, imagining Bucky coming into the bathroom, I can see him in my mind, _~Him smirking at me as he saunters up and grips my hips, then leaning in close and whispering praises against my neck.~_ My hands speed up, thrusts n' strokes. _~Him placing soft kisses and nips along my jugular, telling me 'I've got you **Stevie** ,'~_ My hips buck forward, a slight moan escaping my lips. _~'soo **good** ,'_ _he says, hands gripping **tighter**.~_ I can feel my orgasm approaching so I dip a second finger in and thrust them harder. _~'so damn proud of you,'~_ An 'oh god' slips from my lips as my strokes begin to falter, orgasm so close I can feel it. _~'go on, **paint** my chest **Stevie**.' he moans.~_ When that slips from _'Fantasy Bucky's'_ mouth I completely lose it, my right hand shudders to a halt, fingers deep in my arse as come shoots blissfully from my cock, painting a beautiful picture on the tiled floor a few feet away.

 

I slump back against the wall, breath coming in ragged pants, just on this side of an asthma attack, -thank heavens- hands falling away from my sensitive areas. After a few minuets of post orgasmic bliss I return to the running water to rigorously clean my body.

 

_______

 

When I've scrubbed my entire body, cleaned the mess I made on the floor and gathered my supplies, I get dressed in my usual khakis and worn white shirt then head back to our room.

 

Upon entering the room I head for the bathroom first, hanging my towel up to dry then placing my shower supplies back in the cabinet. After I'm satisfied I walk into the bedroom to find Bucky curled up under the blankets, face slightly heated. "Hey, you alright Pal? Your cheeks are tinged pink." His eyes widen slightly but he shakes his head before saying in a voice laden with sleep, "I'm fine Stevie, just woke up with my face smashed into the pillow." He gives me a reassuring smile before pulling the blankets up until his head is covered.

 

-Well, that's not weird at all.- I shake the strange feeling that floods my body and head for the kitchen. "Since you're already awake i'll make you breakfast before you shower!" I call over my shoulder as I gather my needed ingredients.

 

    _________________

 

Works going great, I typically see Bucky off in the morning before startin' on my assignments. It took a few months, but they finally allowed me to draw up posters like the Uncle Sam ones, the ones that say 'I want you for the U.S. Army' I even got to draw the funny comics when their original artist was laid off. Things seem to be going pretty damn well so far, I have my best friend and that's all that counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
> -Masturbation scene in shower at 19, 1937 (middle)
> 
> .... Please leave positive comments and or pointers,  
> Tachi-Samma thanks you :)


	4. Abandoned by my cot mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.C.U.- A.U. has similarities, but Steve falls solely for Bucky and continues to urn for his lover, till the end of his days..  
> How Pre-Serum Steve falls for Pre-War Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters. Just a lill fanfic goin' on. Second, it's been a bit since I've participated in coitus, so excuse my mistakes, I know it's like riding a bicycle, but I doubt it's like writing one... Hehehe.. Sorry, -not sorry-... Anyways.. This is only my second fic, and the first I've attempted to incorporate... coitus... So PLEASE bear with me... and on the off chance anyone can give me pointers, don't be deterred by my grotesque writing.. Hehe, don't hate me. //>_<\\\
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> -thought-
> 
> ____  
> short breaks ranging from minuets, to hours, to a day.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________  
> brakes ranging from a few days, to weeks, to years. (might be a bit dorky, but I made a time line, I will probably put it in the comments... or notes..)
> 
> P.p.s  
> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..

It had been nearly a year and a half since we moved in together before we saved the money for the second cot, on Bucky's insistence, -truth be told, I felt like it was my fault, like somehow he found out about my feelings. Either way it broke me a little knowing he wouldn't be sleeping next to me anymore, I mean he'd be no more than four feet from me, but I couldn't stand the thought of being alone in that cot- He smiled at me and said in a joshing manner "What Stevie, you gonna miss my body?"

 

My eyes grew wide as I saw his shoulders shimmy back and forth, I looked away knowing I needed to cover my blush lest he find out I want him in every dirty way I could possibly manage to research from the books at the library. I felt his hand on my shoulder a few moments later, "Steve, I didn't mean anything by it, I know it's not like that, I was just joking." -Man did I feel relief, he's not getting his own cot 'cause of my feelings.- When I looked up I swear I could see a burst of hurt mixed with anger flash across his eyes, but before I could dissect it, the look disappeared leaving cold eyes as a response.

 

-God, you don't even know how much that hurts, the cold lifeless look he gave me.- I choked on my next breath trying to steady myself. -Shit I have to leave,- "Hey it's fine Buck, you finally get your own space." I moved away feeling his hand drop from my shoulder, "We need milk, I'm gonna head down to the Corner Store and fetch some. Be back soon." I knew if I didn't say something, give some kind of excuse, he would worry, I mean he sees me as someone to take care of, a best friend and a brother.

 

I felt like my chest was wretched open and my heart removed, it felt surreal, like I could see him tearing the arteries and valves apart. -God did I need a drink.-

 

______

 

A few minutes later I found myself in the Corner Store as promised, but not for milk, god no, for something much stronger. I walked to the back, checking my pocket for my wallet, and man was I happy it was there, most people when they saw me swore I was a adolescent. I grabbed a small bottle of whiskey and walked to the front, the cashier gave me a strange look so I pull my ID from my wallet, -Thank God the leagle dreaking age is ninteen- and hand it over, a meek look on my face, they must have felt pity for me or something 'cause they didn't ask questions, didn't accuse me of being a child, just gave me the price and my ID and let me leave. -Thank hell for the small things.-

 

______

 

A few hours later I stumbled back to our apartment, a couple sips left in my bottle and the inability to thrust my key into the lock. I must have been making quite a ruckus because Bucky wretched the door open with anger written across his face, -Oops, heh, must have woke him up.. Myy badd- I slip my key back into my pocket and force my small frame past Buck and into the living room. I hear the door slam closed before heavy foot steps come up behind me and I'm being spun around, nearly falling on my arse (insert childish giggle) -buut I-imm all good- I look up, eyes slightly droopy, "Heeyy buddy, how's it goin'?" I slur out, "D-didn't wake you did-d I?" My head involuntarily tilting to the side as I force my eyes to stay open. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been fucking worried sick!" he bellows not a foot from my face. -Heh, maybe I didn't wake him.-

 

My left hand moves to scratch the back of my neck sheepishly before I reply "Umm.. The park, uhh... T-that one no o'e goes.." My eyes fall closed for a moment too long before I force them back open. "Needed some air... Place has-s the bes-st benches."

 

Bucky seems to find my reasoning suitable because he drags me to my loan cot and sits me down. He removes my shoes and coat before giving me a stern look and says, "I'll be right back, please don't vomit or fall asleep, you need water." Then he walks away. 

 

-Hah! I win! Hah!- I smile as I pull my bottle from my pocket and finish the last few sips, as I'm replacing the cap Bucky comes back with a glass of water and two Acetaminophen. He looks sternly at me causeing me to let the bottle slip from my hand and onto the floor. He lets out a huff and hands me the pills followed by the water, tells me I have to finish it before he'll leave me alone. (If I was in a better state of mind I would have argued.) As I near the last of the water I push the glass into his hands, completely refuseing to finish it. I don't want him to leave me alone, I never want him to leave.

 

He gives me a skeptic look as his eyes flicker from me to the glass and back, he huffs assuming I want more water and stands to refill it. I proceed to peel my clothes off clumsily dropping them in a sloppy pile and standing, leaving me in nothing but my briefs, in my heed to cover my freezing flesh I stumble towards the dresser, bending down to retrieve sleep pants from the bottom drawer and slip them on, followed by a shirt I aimlessly grab. I look down and find the shirt to be at least three sizes too big, -Well fuck it, I'm not trying again.- I turn on shaky legs to find Bucky in the doorway staring at me.

 

I cross back over to my lone cot and pull the covers back, then take another look at the doorway to find Buck hasn't moved. I turn and speak. "Wha's up-p with y'u?" It comes out with a bit more control then before. -Maybe I won't have a hangover in the mornin'- This seems to snap Bucky out of his.. thoughts?? As he walks back to me and places the water on the table. "I'm fine." He says curtly then, "Well talk about this tomorrow, when you can carry a conversation Grant."

 

I blink repeatedly, face filling with confusion... -Well that response wasn't what I was expecting, he only calls me by my middle name when he's angry.-

 

______

 

The following morning I wake with an annoyed groan, I'm freezing and there is no heat to chase.. That's when I remember Bucky brought his own cot home the night before, it's nothing special, warn like mine is, but separate from my own, I groan again and force my eyes open to see Bucky, a thin sheet adorned his muscled body, -Huh were'd his ma's quilt go?- I move my blankets and head for the loo. When done I gather a towel and my shower supplies and head down the hall.

 

_______

 

After a much needed shower and contemplating why I slept in Bucky's shirt, I emerge from the bathroom, and head back to our room, towel wrapped around my waist, supplies and dirty clothes flowing from my arms.

 

When my shit's placed back in the restroom cabinet I head for my night stand, remembering Buck placed some water and another set of Acetaminophen there just in case I woke with a hangover, -which curse my body for producing one.- After taking the pills and finishing the water I walk to the dresser and find clothes, (This time making sure they are mine before stepping into them.)

 

When I'm dressed for the day I walk to the kitchen and fry up an egg each, adding a piece of toast to each plate then walk over to wake Bucky. He stirs with a grunt then bats my hand away as he pulls his cover further up, -Which reminds me, were is his quilt?- I turn back to find it covering my own on my loan cot. -Huh, gonna need to ask what that's about.-

 

"Bucky, come on, I made breakfast." No movement "Seriously, I have a hangover, I made you food now get your lazy arse out'a that bed." I proceed to poke him in the side till he grunts and rolls over, his cyan eyes pop open and I swear there is sadness there before he blinks it away and leaves me wondering if I hallucinated it.

 

"You okay Buck?" I speak as I walk back to the kitchen and grab the plates placing one on the stand next to Bucky's bed then walking over to mine and plopping down. I look back up to find Bucky watching me. "C'mon talk to me."

 

He blinks then crawls out from under his sheet and picks his plate up. "I'm fine, what would make you think any different?" I tilt my head in the typical, 'your kidding me' fashion, eye brow raises, before taking a bite of my toast and blinking back at him.

 

He sighs and steps from his cot walking to my mine and sitting next to me, pj bottoms hung low on his hips and worn shirt gripping his toned shoulders. For some reason I can't catch his eye, he avoids mine every time I try. "Y'u left in the middle of a conversation yestarday, disappeared for two hours and when you came ba'k from 'ur 'milk run' minus the milk, n' drunk off your arse y'u then proceeded to slur your way out of talkin'." He finally meets my eyes, "What the hell was tha' 'bout?"

 

Now it's my turn to look away. I knew I fucked up, I always fuck up. I look at my plate with disdain then sit it aside, no longer hungry. "I..." -What the fuck am I supposed say? _'I'm completely in love with you,' 'I would give anything if you would look at me the way you look at the dames you take out'_... But no. I can't say any of those, I've already fucked up, that would make it worse.- I look down at my hands and wring them nervously. "'m not quite sure Buck." -Please don't hate me.-

 

He huffs a sigh and says. "Eat 'ur eggs Steve, 'ur light as a feather, need meat on 'em bones." Then continues on his food.

 

My heart stutters a gratefully sigh picking my plate back up to finish my meal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
> -Bucky get's his second cot about a year and a half since they moved intogether at 19.5, 1937 (end)
> 
> My bestie says she adores drunk Stevie. Hope you agree /^,,^\
> 
> .... Please leave positive comments and or pointers,  
> Tachi-Samma thanks you :)


	5. Finally?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.C.U.- A.U. has similarities, but Steve falls solely for Bucky and continues to urn for his lover, till the end of his days..  
> How Pre-Serum Steve falls for Pre-War Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters. Just a lill fanfic goin' on. Second, it's been a bit since I've participated in coitus, so excuse my mistakes, I know it's like riding a bicycle, but I doubt it's like writing one... Hehehe.. Sorry, -not sorry-... Anyways.. This is only my second fic, and the first I've attempted to incorporate... coitus... So PLEASE bear with me... and on the off chance anyone can give me pointers, don't be deterred by my grotesque writing.. Hehe, don't hate me. //>_<\\\
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> -thought-
> 
> ____  
> short breaks ranging from minuets, to hours, to a day.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________  
> brakes ranging from a few days, to weeks, to years. (might be a bit dorky, but I made a time line, I will probably put it in the comments... or notes..)
> 
> P.p.s  
> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..

It seemed as though things were getting better, well except the fact that Bucky wasn't my bed mate anymore. Almost every morning I'd wake to find his quilt draped over mine in an attempt to stifle my shivering body. He looked cold though so I could never figure out why he gave me his. I'd typically remove myself from my cocoon and drape his blanket back over him.

 

    ________________

 

Golly did I hate winter. I mean, I get sick frequently, but winter is so much worse. Seems like I can never catch a break, it's a never ending cycle of getting sick, buying meds, getting better then get sick again.

 

This time it's a bit worse than the last. I've had it before, it's called pneumonia. Fuck this sucks, a constant fever, nearly constant cough, seems as soon as it settles down something irritates it and starts all over again. I remember last time the doc told me dehydration was quite common during this type of illness, so I'm doing my best at keeping water in, which I promise you is harder than I'd like to admit. Every time I try to consume something my stomach protests. I swear I've been to the bathroom ten times this morning, not counting the last two weeks of bathroom runs.

 

Luckily I stared feeling better before Buck left for the docks this morning. I told him I was fine, musn't have been very convincing, so he, after an unbelievable argument, very unwillingly, left for work.

 

 _______

 

It's got to be lunch time, Bucky just walked through the door ready for some cheap nutrition, well that was until his eyes sought me out, curled up on the couch under every blanket we owned, book in hand. He walks closer and says, "Hey Stevie, not lookin' so hot. Anythin' I c'n do?" I'm actually quite surprised he _hasn't_ freaked out yet. -Give it some time, he's pretty much freaked out every other time he's walked through the door since I got sick.-

 

As I go to reply my stomach decides that moment is the perfect time to roil, I drop the book and burst from the couch rushing the bathroom like a running back after the pig skin. -Fucking Bucky for teaching me that shit.- And duck my head into the bowl. Moments later I feel large hands drawin' soothing circles on my back. -Gee I miss him touching me.-

 

My stomach lurches, but nothing comes out. "Mmmm, yeah, y're right I feel like I was ran over, n' because I was still able to move the driver backed over me then proceeded to drive over me again."

 

Bucky chuckles at my heedless description and helps me stand. At that moment my body decides to spite me as my legs give out causing me to fall into him, -thank god I feel like shit otherwise I'd be blushing like an idiot- "Shit, thi' sucks, I feel like death took me then threw me back 'cause I wa'n't good enough, why would someone do th's to another?" I say while glancing up at him.

 

His expression full of genuine love causes me to double take, -Why is he looking at me like that?- "Bucky?" I whisper in a deep gravelly voice, afraid of his reply.

 

He smiles that charming smile, so full of certainty, which of course causes me to melt in his arms. -Mep, im _goo_.- "Yeah Stevie, 'm hear. Why don't we get you back to your perch on the couch, yea?" His hand slithers around my back palm landing between my shoulder blades while the other drops to the back of my knees and before I have a chance to protest I'm being lifted bridal style with a squeak. -Oh shit, that didn't just come out of my throat! Did it?-

 

Soon enough I'm being placed back in my cocoon, Bucky pullin' the blankets back up to my chin with a dopey smile on his plump lips. "'M gonna make me some lunch, be back in a few to check on y'u." -Yeah, okay. That.. what was that?-

 

I watch as he wonders into the kitchen, eyes slowly falling shut, finally able to get a bit of rest.

 

____

 

I wake with a start, body forced into a coughing fit as my mind races, -where 's Bucky?- moments later there is a weight on my back, it's tender, so recognizable that I lean into it without a second thought as the coughing finally subsides. "Hey Stevie, 'm right here. Y'u okay?" I feel a cold glass being pressed into my hand as he continues speaking. "Ma'be somethin' warm will help. I'll make y'u some broth."

 

While watching his retreating back I'm finally able to move, I sit up till 'm leaning against the back of the couch and take a sip from my glass. "Wha' time is it? Thought y'u were suppose' ta go back ta work."

 

I can hear things shifting in the kitchen, a pan being filled with water and Bucky's voice filling the air. "Y'u must be really out of it Stevie, 's already six. Y'u fell asleep before I finished lunch so I let y'u sleep.. Y'u feel any better?"

 

The water helps the tingle in my throat, but not the confusion. "Yeah, I must be. Still feel crappy, but better th'n yesterday." After a moment I ask in a voice an octave deeper than normal. "Bucky?" There's a small commotion followed by a quiet curse from the kitchen before Bucky replies, "Yeah, Doll?" At that my throat freezes, -He.. He called me Doll?- I pull my blankets closer to myself. -Get it together damn it!- "Uh.. 'm cold." -Well that's not what I intended but it works, right?-

 

"Gimme a sec, y'ur broth is just 'bout done."

 

______

 

When Bucky comes back into the room he has a mug full of broth, -Which I must say smells amazing- and a dopey expression upon his stunning face. "Hears y'ur broth, Doll-face." He says slipping onto the couch behind me with the practised ease of a lover.. (I blink rapidly) -Wait... Why the hell did my mind supply 'lover'?- The term he used and the fact that his toned body, which hasn't been in my proximity for a couple weeks is now pressed against mine causes me to momentarily freeze, by proximity, I can feel him still behind me. After a few deep breaths I relax into him, my body chasing the warmth he naturally puts off. "Th'nks Buck, this 's good." I say, voice barely audible.

 

As you know, I am a man, which means Bucky's, warmth and the fact his glorious flaccid cock is pressed against my lover back is causing heat to pool in my lower abdomen. Now this wouldn't be a problem, except Bucky is watching me and there is a blush slowly creeping up my neck. -Don't panic, just drink your broth and _will it away_ Rogers!-

 

...It didn't go away.

 

His hands slide up my arms, one stopping at the junction between shoulder and neck while the other slides to my forehead. "Thought y'u said y'u were feelin' better, _Stevie_." My name rolls off his tongue in such an obscene manner, that a full body shiver wrecks my slight frame. When he decides he learned all he could from my forehead his hand slides back down to rest against my forearm, thumb rubbing circles on my pale flesh. "Y'ur a little warm, y'u sure 's okay for me to be hear? Want me ta move?" he practically purrs, voice so damn close to my ear his breath ghosts over it, causing another shudder to wreck my body.

 

I hear a whiny voice say, "Please dear God, don't leave." and am mildly horrified when I realize it came from my throat. -Oh fuck, he's gonna run away, he's gonna hate me, shit!- I brace myself for his retreat, eyes securely shut and mouth in a thin line.

 

After a few moments I hear a deep chuckle which causes my body to tense, then he replies, sultry voice so close to my ear I feel his lips brush against it. "Mmm, I'd never dream of leavin', Darlin'." And god does that voice get to me. I tighten my grip on the mug, and choke down the remaining sip before depositing it on the floor and turning to look at him. "Buck, y'u'd tell me if 'm reading this wrong... Right?" His smile brightens causing my eyes to flick down to those full rosy lips then back to his immense teal eyes.

 

"If y'ur asking if 'm comin' onto y'u, then yea Stevie, y'ur reading this right." His Azure orbs mimic mine as they flicker to my lips then back to my eyes. I shift my body till I'm facing him, scrawny legs bracketing his waist, arse firmly in his lap with arms circling his neck, I feel his formerly flaccid cock now firmly pressed against mine causing a barely audible moan to be drawn from my throat, which causes his cock to twitch.

 

Bucky leans in, mouth close to my neck and breaths deeply before speaking, voice thick. "Mmmm. _Stevie_ , y'u mind if I kiss ya?" I tighten my grip around his neck and hum, head tilting to give him better access, I feel his lips brush my neck, while his hands slide to my arse and grip, causing our lengths to rub together.

 

I thrust my hips against his, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold in the moan that claws it's way out. -Mmm, I love hearing the little noises he makes, yeah I know I've never been in this situation in my life, but I've heard Bucky with girls, heard him jacking off in the bathroom, even his cot, but knowing that sound came out because of me, that fills me with glee.-

 

"Y'u like feeling me Buck?" I rock my hips again, this time with a bit more force and he moans again, sultry and deep. "Y-yea Stevie, been dreamin' of this since we were kids." I stop my ministrations, eyes growing wide. "Wait... If y'u've wanted this for so long, why haven't y'u said anything?" His eyes flutter open, realizing he just admitted his desire. "Uh, well I didn't know if it would change things. Couldn't stand the thought of y'u leavin' 'cause of something I said, 'cause I couldn't control m' feelin's."

 

"Well that'd be hard Buck, 'cause I've been in love with y'u since that day in the ally, when I first saw y'ur eyes, God they drew me in n' never let up, stole m' heart that day Buck." I respond, causeing his cock to twitch. "Y'u have no idea how long I've be'n dying to hear y'u say that Rogers." He surges forward, slightly dry lips connecting with mine, he parts his first, tongue dragging across the seam asking for permission, which I give without a second thought, we map out one another's mouths, eager to know every last crevice.

 

After a few minutes we part, chests heaving with the need for oxygen, he knows it's harder for me to get it back, so he trails kisses down my neck, occasionally sucking and nipping my pale flesh, which draws little moans and gasps from my airway. "Mmmm Bucky." I purr, -holy shit I fucking purred- the response I get is something from a dream, he wines, honest to god wines and presses his face into my neck to hide the fierce blush that blooms across it. -That was adorable.-

 

I run one hand up his neck tangling it in his short Amber hair while the other rubs circles into his neck, I hum appreciatively which causes him to nuzzle the junction between shoulder and neck -I've never seen him so shy.- "Bucky?" I whisper, trying not to break the spell we're under, his name earns me a quiet grunt in reply. "Hey, y'u ok with this Love? We can take this slower if y'u like, maybe just cuddle?" I ask, concern clouding my voice. At that his head pops up and voice returns. "Y-yeah Doll, 'm hear, 'm ok." He nuzzles my cheek and leaves a soft kiss then pulls back initiating eye contact, there is so much love and want flittering in his eyes, pupils blown so wide the beautiful cyan color in them is just a thin ring around the onyx pools. "Wha' do y'u want Stevie?" I search his eyes for any doubt, when I don't find it I smile and say, "All I ever wanted was y'u Buck, in any n' every way y'u'll allow."

 

_____

 

We ended up cuddling on the couch for a while. Limbs tangled, the occasional kiss, and a few whispers of affection. Soon after Bucky crawls from our cocoon, saying, "I'll be right back Love." and heads for our room.

 

_____

 

He doesn't say much when he comes back ten minuets later, though I heard a ruckus with some curses thrown into the mix. He has a dopey smile with bright eyes. "So, I know we have two beds now, but I had 'n idea, y'u know, if y'u're ok with it." He pauses for a brief moment then walks closer and bends to scoop me from the couch taking half the blankets that have become tangled with my small frame. Yet again my body release a small squeak which makes Bucky chuckle. He begins walking back to our room, stopping in the doorway so I can see his handy-work, he's taken both cots and pushed them together in the middle of the room, making a queen sized cot for us to share. I'm so filled with glee that I try to turn in his arms causing him to adjust his hold so I don't tumble to the floor. "Woah, calm down Babe, yu're gonna make me drop y'u're Shrimpy Asthmatic Ass." His comment of my fragile body causes a giggle to escape my throat, I clamp my hand over my mouth in an attempt to suffocate myself.

 

Bucky knows me so well, he walks into the room and drops me onto the cot, I groan but remove the hand from my mouth. I know he's smiling at me, proud of his victory and ecstatic to see me in his bed again,... well, our bed. I roll over and look him in the eyes as I scoot back on the bed so there is room for him as well. He smiles and climbs in next to me.

 

"Bucky?" I whisper, our eyes never straying. He gets a glint in his eyes and nods for me to continue. "I noticed earlier, y'u were nervous, which is perfectly fine 'cause I was as well. But... I was wondering if we could cuddle, with a bit of skin to skin contact? Just boxers?" I figure to make him less nervous I'd point out my awkwardness as well, which isn't hard to notice, if your looking for it, or yu'know are anyone with eyes.. His smile seems to waver when I point out this afternoon so I figure I should try to sooth him, I reach my left hand out placing it against his cheek and rub soothing circles on his prominent cheek bone. As I figured this calms him down, so much so I can feel him sag against my hand. "Yeah Stevie, I'd love that."

 

He shifts so he can tug his shirt off, jeans following then looks at me, noticeing I haven't moved. -I've always been aware of his body, how his muscles rippled when he moved, but being able to look at them, without the possibility of loosing him, feels so good.- He says my name, voice shaky, maybe uncertain, afraid he did something wrong. -I have to show him he's perfect, that he could never do anything wrong.- I reach down to remove my shirt, which is easy enough but I find it hard to get my khakis off, when Buck notices he gives me a questioning look then slides his hands over mine, I nod my appreciation and he shifts the blankets around till he can safely get me free of the horrid material.

 

When he drops my bottoms to the floor he notices my body shiver slightly, he knows I have horrible circulation so he moves in close and tugs the blankets up to our chins. -I've dreamt of cuddling him for so long- My limbs wind around him like I'm an octopus, this causes him to chuckle and move his arms around me, he pulls me in tight till there's no possible gap between us and kisses my forehead. -Fucking hell, I have to get shy now?- A blush starts to bloom up my chest, ears and face. -Yeah, I'm soo doomed- I hide my face in the junction between his neck and shoulder and refuse to move, he decides since I won't respond to his calls that tickling me is an amazing option. He drags his fingers over my side, a feather light touch, which causes me to shift away, but I won't move from his neck. -Why am I being so shy, it's not like he hasn't seen me blush before.- No matter the reasons, my body won't budge, he then tickles me in earnest, knowing my most sensitive places and ramrodding me. In retaliation I bite, it's not a love bite, but not hard enough to draw blood. Bucky's body goes rigid, hands gripping my hips and he moans, honest to god moans. I can't stop myself, I giggle slightly and do it again, this time playing with the pressure of my teeth a bit, determineing what gets him hot.

 

His grip tightens, not much, seems he's still conscious of my fragility, and he moans again, this time its guttural, louder than any other noise I've heard come from his throat. "Shh Baby, can't let the neighbours hear ya." I whisper before licking the sensitized skin.

 

The next thing I know Bucky has us flipped, his body pressing me into the bed, I can tell he is controlling his weight, most of it braced on his forearms while the rest is on his legs which are now between mine, pressed crotch to shoulder. Bucky looks down into my cerulean blues, as I look up into his sapphire orbs, both of our pupils blown wide, exposing our desire.

 

I can tell he's searching my eyes for something, maybe doubt, but I can guarantee he won't find anything. I smile, soft and caring, letting the lust in my eyes settle down just enough for the love to filter to the top. I can see the realization flutter across his face as he too smiles. "Kiss me Buck?" I ask with little urgency, not wanting to rush perfection.

 

_____

 

We leisurely kiss. Small touches hear and there. Soon enough were curled up, eyes drifting closed as sleep takes us.

 

______

 

The following morning I wake, eyes fuzzy, still curled around my Lover. -Ah, Lover, I'm so happy I can finally call him my 'Lover' without having a silent heart attack.- I shift slightly trying to get some feeling into my tired limbs, I hear a whispered, 'Good morning Baby Boy,' as my eyes drift open. These simple words cause a smile to spread across my mouth. -I could so get used to this.-

 

"Good mornin' Bucky." I whisper back, eyes meeting his.

 

"How'd y'u sleep Stevie?" He says as he pulls my body close to his, but still leaving us so we can keep eye contact. "Mmm, best sleep I've had in months Buck." I say stretching my body up so our lips can press together in a sweet morning breath filled kiss. (Which admittedly shouldn't be as romantic as it is.)

 

He moans into the kiss before breaking it off with a muffled, 'bathroom,' which I have to concur is much needed. We crawl from our cocoon, which makes me shiver something fierce, and head for the restroom. After we both take care of business we grab a set of clothes each and head down the hall to the communal showers.

 

When finished we go about our day as usual, with a few extra touches here and there, some cute nicknames and the occasional kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
> -About a month after getting second cot; Stevie gets sick, Bucky takes care of him, love confessions insue, first makeout session at 19.5, 1937 (end)
> 
> .... Please leave positive comments and or pointers,  
> Tachi-Samma thanks you :


	6. Our first rub off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.C.U.- A.U. has similarities, but Steve falls solely for Bucky and continues to urn for his lover, till the end of his days..  
> How Pre-Serum Steve falls for Pre-War Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters. Just a lill fanfic goin' on. Second, it's been a bit since I've participated in coitus, so excuse my mistakes, I know it's like riding a bicycle, but I doubt it's like writing one... Hehehe.. Sorry, -not sorry-... Anyways.. This is only my second fic, and the first I've attempted to incorporate... coitus... So PLEASE bear with me... and on the off chance anyone can give me pointers, don't be deterred by my grotesque writing.. Hehe, don't hate me. //>_<\\\
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> -thought-
> 
> ____  
> short breaks ranging from minuets, to hours, to a day.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________  
> brakes ranging from a few days, to weeks, to years. (might be a bit dorky, but I made a time line, I will probably put it in the comments... or notes..)
> 
> P.p.s  
> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..

As time progress' we get closer, which is hard to achieve since we've known each other for so long. We share how we fell in love, both of us flushed so deep we turn fluorescent vermilion by the end of the conversation, _-it was totally worth it.-_ We even get to the point where we share how we have pined for each other for eons. We even manage to laugh about how oblivious we have been for all these years.

 

One day I even get up the nerve to tell Bucky how he saved my life, at first he doesn't believe me, says i've always been such a firecracker, that nothing would ever be able to dampen the flame that lights my wick, but after I explain that if i'd have lost my Ma and had no one there for me, that I wouldn't have lasted more than a week, he grips me tight crushing my body to his and we both weep.

 

He spends a great deal of our shoe box money on firecrackers to lighten the mood the next day.

 

    _____________

 

The days go by like always, (With a few extra pleasures). Buck heads off to work in the mornin's with a peck to my cheek and a 'Love you', I start my assignment from work, then Buck comes home for lunch, we chat and share kisses then he heads back. After a while, when I'm done with my work I reluctantly leave the house to turn the finished product in and pick up my assignment for the next day.

 

More often than not I run into someone who's disrespecting a lady, makin' trouble, or generally being an arse. So Bucky's never surprised when he notices my new bruises, split lips and dirty clothes. As usual he'll scold me, tell me to be more careful then end up cleanin' me up just the same.

 

Since homosexuality is frowned upon Bucky occasionally goes on dates, (we have to look like the other men around, lest someone get suspicious). If he can con the dame into inviting a friend along I get invited to. I hope Bucky would rather spend his nights cuddled up with me, but it's not socially acceptable to be so close to a friend of the same sex.

 

    _______________

 

One night about two months after our feelings are shared, Bucky and I are cuddling on the couch, things start getting heated and Bucky pulls back, that same wary look in his eyes as the first night and every other time we get too intimate. I've been patient, I haven't rushed anything but I'm beginning to worry, ' _Maybe he doesn't really want me', 'maybe he felt pity for me and decided to give me human contact that didn't come from some bully beatin' me up.'_

 

This time I can't handle it, so I confront him about it, voice trembling with all the fear raging through my dainty frame. "Buck, is something wrong? I know we agreed to take this slow, but when you pull back every time with that look on your face it worries me. Y'u want this to, right?" I know I look anxious, frightened and panicked all rolled up into one but I can't worry about that now.

 

As my words penetrate his foggy mind that perturbed look drops from his face and he immediately looks into my prussian blue eyes, voice coming out laden, with a deep desire. "I've never wanted anything in my life as much as I want you Steven." The tension that riddled my body leaves, and he breaths deep before continuing. "Look, I ain't never done this before. I mean yea, I've been with a couple dames, but I never cared for any of 'em enough to loose my virginity." At this he turns his worry ming eyes away, as if he's afraid i'll judge him for his honesty. "From the moment we met I knew y'u had my everything, knew I'd give y'u anythin' y'u ever wanted, well anything I could anyway n' I couldn't bare givin' someone else that part of me, that part I knew y'u deserved wholeheartedly. I mean look at me all sappy about bein' with y'u..." He takes a deep breath, but continues, indigo eyes still averted. "...Movin' on, I get all weird 'cause after kissin' I'm not sure what to do..... I've only ever gotten a lass off with my hand, I have no idea were to start with a man Steve n' I don't want to hurt y'.." At this point I'm filled with so much adoration I can't bare to hear him babble any longer, so I leap forward and press my lips against his while running my hands up his neck to draw soothing circles into his flesh.

 

My next words come out a bit breathy, eyes reconnecting with his. "God I love you Buck! Y'u could have just said y'u didn't know what to do, I coulda' walked y'u trough it..." His face contorts, with something akin to anger, so I cover his mouth with my hand and continue. "I'm still a virgin Buck, no one but y'u would touch me with anything less then a ten-foot pole... How about we take this slow... Start with the easy stuff and work our way up to penetration."

 

He's smiling now, not his brightest most dazzling smile, but one overflowing with love, lust and curiosity. "Okay but sometime y'u have to explain how y'u know this stuff."

 

"Ye Buck, I think I could manage that. But later, when we get to that part. Mind if we try something now?" My cheeky smile is evident, aegean eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint.

 

His smile becomes slightly bashful but he nods. "Yea I'd like that."

 

-Good.- I struggle out of my shirt and help Buck do the same, tellin' him were not takin' our bottoms off, it'll be something easy, not too demanding. He seems to be okay with that and lets me maneuver our body's accordingly. He's on his back with me layin' on top of him, both of us hard and bottoms pulled down just enough to have easy access to our pricks, not wanting me to slide off his larger frame he has his hands on my hips, fingers drawing comforting circles. He's smilin' up at me, all bright and beautiful, eyes sparkling with the force. -Yeah, one of my favorite things ever.-

 

I lean up and brush my lips across his in a tender kiss, eyes fluttering closed and fingers carding through his smooth auburn locks. Bucky releases a low moan and tightens the grip on my hip, right hand massaging up my spine, till my hips cant towards his then his hand snaps back to my hip. "Mmm Stevie."

 

"Could y'u reach the lotion for me?" I ask, which receives a confused look, but he complies with no arguments.

 

When the lotions in hand I squirt some onto my palm and warm it. Bucky's still got that confused expression, but it's now mixed with curiosity. "Gimme y'ur left hand." When he reaches up I grip his with mine, smearing lotion on his palm and locking our fingers together, next I bring our hands between us and slide them around our cocks. We moan at the tight heat. As we stroke in unison my hips buck slightly, from the sensitivity of never being touched by someone before.

 

We both moan softly when our glans graze and Bucky has this serene expression, like this is the best thing thats ever happened to him, eyes rolled back in his head, short coffee colored hair sticking in every direction possible and cherry red lips parted with his cute li'l vermilion tongue peeking out occasionally. It takes a few thrusts but we finally get in sync with each other, strokes and thrusts.

 

As time passes I feel his cock harden just slightly, hoping his orgasm isn't to far off and no longer being able to handle seeing his tongue dart out I dip my head down and suck his ruby red muscle into my mouth swallowing his guttural moan, his hand shudders just slightly, so I tighten my grip slightly and make him keep pace.

 

When I've had enough of his delectable tongue I release it and kiss him something fierce before bucking my hips harder. Bucky's free hand slithers around my waist, keeping me close before he bucks his hips back just as hard.

 

When I break the kiss to breath Bucky's eyes flutter open and his breath hitches, "Mmm....Bucky... I-I'm close.... Bucky." I moan out, voice horse, his breath hitches a bit harder and his cock twitches hard, " _Steve_!" Then he's coming, hips shuddering, streaking our chests and hands, my orgasm follows suit, come mixing with his in a mural for the soul.

 

After I get my breath back I wonder into the bathroom to retrieve and dampen a flannel to wipe us down with. Bucky's eyes have fallen shut again but he's smiling, cheeks slightly flushed and mind still floating in post orgasmic bliss.

 

After were clean we cuddle up in bed, Bucky smiling down at me as he says, "That was amazing."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
> Some more insite into Stevie
> 
> -two months after they get together they rub off on the couch at age 19.5, 1938 (beginning)
> 
> So.. Uh this was my first *ahem* scene. I'm hoping it was satisfactory... Please don't hate me if I fucked this shit up.
> 
> .... Please leave positive comments and or pointers,  
> Tachi-Samma thanks you :)


	7. Lube.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.C.U.- A.U. has similarities, but Steve falls solely for Bucky and continues to urn for his lover, till the end of his days..  
> How Pre-Serum Steve falls for Pre-War Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters. Just a lill fanfic goin' on. Second, it's been a bit since I've participated in coitus, so excuse my mistakes, I know it's like riding a bicycle, but I doubt it's like writing one... Hehehe.. Sorry, -not sorry-... Anyways.. This is only my second fic, and the first I've attempted to incorporate... coitus... So PLEASE bear with me... and on the off chance anyone can give me pointers, don't be deterred by my grotesque writing.. Hehe, don't hate me. //>_<\\\
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> -thought-
> 
> ____  
> short breaks ranging from minuets, to hours, to a day.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________  
> brakes ranging from a few days, to weeks, to years. (might be a bit dorky, but I made a time line, I will probably put it in the comments... or notes..)
> 
> P.p.s  
> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..

  _____________________

 

A couple weeks later we're cuddled up on the couch, Buck leanin' against the arm with me cuddled into his side. We're watchin' some sappy romance movie, (surprisingly picked by Bucky himself, though if anyone ever asked he'd say we were flipping through channels and accidentally stumbled upon it.)

 

Half way through the movie Bucky starts drawing circles on my hip, knowing he has something on his mind I look up at him with curiosity coloring my face. He looks back and casually says, "So, you gonna tell me why you have an abundance of information about sex?"

 

- _Shit I knew this was coming. I really hoped to avoid this a little longer_.- I clear my throat, "Well.. you know I used to head to the library when I finished my school work. It was my safe place when you were busy. Since everyone knew I was curious about the world and not very likely to experience much in my current condition," At this I motion at my frail body. "They didn't find it odd what I read... Needless to say I read every book I could get my hands on, including the explicit books... and I might have.." I look away incapable of maintaining eye contact while admitting this. "Uhm, might have touched myself a couple times... There might even be a bottle of lube and condoms in my night stand... It was always you.. Anytime I would read I'd imagine it was you n' I..." I hear a small chuckle, which causes me to look back, eyes filling with fiery tears, until I realize he's smiling, eyes sparkling even in the dim light the television produces.

 

Before I know it his lips are on mine, passion driving his actions as he pulls me into his lap with practiced ease. - _I love when he manhandles me, yeah I know 'm small and so easily moved, but he makes it so much fun... Not that I'd ever tell him that.._ -

 

He pulls back after a few seconds, pupils dilating so much the Bondi Blue is barely seeable. "You even know how hot that sounds?" He tenderly kisses my lips again, then pulls back just enough that our lips brush as he continues, "I think ill require a demonstration Stevie." He quickly places another kiss, then finishes his question. "If that's okay with you Doll."

 

The blush that starts rising up my body is something fierce, feels like i'm fifteen shades of Pinkish-Red, and it feels like it's covering the entire surface of my body, what's worse is I can't get my vocal cords working, my mouth is moving but i'm floundering, no words, not even impish sounds. - _Okay Rogers, you need to breath. In 'n out, in 'n out. You've got this, it's just Bucky, there's nothing to worry about._ -

 

It takes a bit, but when I get my footing back I give him a big (hopefully seductive, but **probably** missing by a mile) smile and say, "Yeah, I think we can manage that Sugar." Then wink. Buck looks slightly taken aback, but recovers quickly. His hands move around me and grip my arse, pulling me in close, crotch to shoulder, then he rocks us forward until he's on his feet, my leith body tucked smoothly against his chest as my legs wrap around his waist. "Alright, just tell me what I'm supposed to do." He say's while walking into our bedroom and depositing me on the bed.

 

"Well, I need to clean up a bit. So by the time I get back you need to be naked and sitting at the foot of the bed." At that I stand and walk away.

 

 ______

 

Twelve minuets later I walk back in, nothing covering my leith frame except one of Buckys button up shirts, body wiped down with a wet flannel. Bucky's eyes seek me out and a smile stretches across his face when he notices my atire. We've seen one another naked a million times but never in an intimate setting and I rarely wear his clothes intimate or not, so this is new. His eyes wonder over my slight body, shirt collar nearly falling off my right shoulder, sleeves rolled up my forearms, with the hem hanging midway down my thighs, pale flesh peeking out every chance it has.

 

As his eyes take me in mine trace over the sculpted musculature covered in a bronze sheen that sits before me, his legs are tucked under him and his hands are on his thighs, cock resting dutifully in the crevice between them with a slight blush blooming over his skin. _-He looks gorgeous!-_

 

After we get our fill I stride over to my night stand, Bucky's eyes watching me intently as I remove my bottle of lube and place it on the pillow nearest me, I then crawl onto the bed and prop the remaining pillows against the wall for me to lean on. From the corner of my eye I see Buck move, I pointedly stop and look into his eyes and say in a stern tone, "Don't move unless I say so."

 

He gives me a sheepish smile but stays were he is, eyes seeking out the flesh that's peeking out from under his shirt. I smirk back and get comfortable, legs parted slightly infront of me. "Okay Buck, well take it slow. You can stroke yourself but you can't come unless you ask." He nods, but otherwise doesn't move.

 

After he acknowledges me I place my hands over the shirt on my thighs then slowly work my way up till I reach my pecks, back arched away from the pillows and fingers spread around my nipples. Bucky gasps and my eyes flutter shut middle fingers massaging my nipples till there erect.

 

After a few moments I feel my dick twitch to life, knowing the man I've been in love with for ages is sitting a mere two feet from me drives me crazy. Figuring he'll want some more flesh to view I teasingly undo each button. As more flesh is revealed I see Bucky's lips part slightly and hear a deep breath being sucked in. When it's finally opened I sag against the pillows and pull my knees towards my chest, spreading them so Bucky has a nice view of my erect penis, flush balls and rosie opening. My eyes flutter back open and I reach for the lube pop it open and drizzle some over the fingers on my left hand then close it and place it back on it's perch. I smear the lube around a bit hoping to warm it then take a deep breath and drop my hand between my legs. Starting slow, I rub two fingers down my cleft then over my opening, which causes my breath to hitch. I close my eyes and circle my pucker. When I'm nice and slick I slip the tip of my middle finger past the tight ring of flesh, lips parting and right hand tightening in the sheets, (it's slightly uncomfortable, but I'll manage).

 

I make a show of it, sinking the first finger in slow and steady, wiggling it till I'm loose enough for the next. My throat releases little mewling sounds along with moans the more I work myself open. By the time I get to the third finger I'm thrusting steadily, hips pumping up to meet my fingers. Breath coming slightly raged and moans slipping out steadily.

 

For some reason I decide now is the perfect time to crack my eyes open and search Bucky out, when I find him my eyes widen and my breath hitches again. The sight I'm met with causes a full body shiver, his pupils are blown so wide there is barely any Blue-opal left, mouth hung open and eyes focused on my hand. His left hand is wrapped around his scarlet cock which is leaking copious amounts of pre-come, his grip's firm and he's stroking easily, eyes not straying. - _My god is he beautiful_.-

 

At the sight, I decided teasing him and myself might be a good idea. I slowly pull my fingers free and circle my slightly gaping hole. Figuring he might want a bit of a show, I pull my right hand down to meet my left, spreading my cheeks wide so my hole opens a  bit wider. At that I hear him gasp so I dip one finger from either hand in and pull slightly allowing Buck to see in the best he can. "Ooh, **Bucky."** Hearing my voice causes his hand to speed up and him to moan quite guttural.

 

Liking his response I dip another finger in so I can slide one down as deep as I can while still keeping my arse spread open, I hear Him whimper out a 'Steve please' which pulls my eyes up to his. He's flushed across his chest and up his face, hair chaotic and breath coming in small pants. His cock is a deep crimson red that looks quite painful. Feeling slight pity I move my right hand up to my sack and massage my balls. While the fingers of my left dip back in, this time I seek out my sweet spot, knowing the affect it has on me. When I find it I nudge softly at first which forces a moan that's just as soft to fall from my lips, I pull my fingers out and trust them straight for it, moaning slightly loud, but not enough to worry about neighboring ears, Buck lets out another of those guttural moans, asking if he can come, felling my orgasm build I nod and moan 'Bucky please!' and he comes, voice completely husky as my name falls from his lips. Our eyes lock as he streaks his chest and hand, the sight causeing me to shoot, without the added friction to my cock.

 

Bucky looks pretty damn spent, but when he see's come streaking my chest, neck and his button-up he lets out a wonderful mewling noise and strokes his cock harder, eyes never leaving mine, not even when he looks so wrecked he can barely move.

 

____

 

When i've recovered from my afterglow I blink the room back into existence and pull my fingers from myself, this prompts Bucky to reach out and grip my ankle. As my eyes readjust I look down to see a curious glint in his Teal eyes. "Somethin' on your mind Buck?"

 

He smiles a shy, delicate smile and nods at me, when he does nothing else I scoot closer to him, shirt gripping my shoulders to the best of it's ability and tilt my head in a silent question. He seems unusually shy, an adorable blush rising up his chest coloring his ears and disappearing into his hairline, eyes avoiding mine while trying to keep the view they have of my body. When he's decided it's safe he tentatively reaches out and runs his fingers through the mess i've made upon my pale chest and neck then brings them to his mouth and peeks his tongue out just enough to hesitantly taste my spunk. His eyes flutter shut and the blush covering his body deepens as a contented hum escapes his throat.

 

I give him a few minuets before speaking,"Well hello there, Darling." I say voice all but a Smokey Timber.

 

A shudder rips through his motionless body and his eyes pop open, faint worry seeping into his features, that is till his eyes meet mine, pupils dilated and blush coloring my cheeks. "That was **sexy** as hell Bucky." I say voice smoldering as my throat runs dry.

 

He shoots me a shy smile as he watches the blush grow deeper, color wrapping around my delicate ribs until it disappears under his shirt. As his eyes wonder back up to mine he wraps his arm around my waist pulling us chest to chest, come mixing as we breath, he leans in till our lips meet in a tender kiss, he parts his in invitation and I can't help but to take it, slipping my tongue into his mouth so we can duel to the death for the right to say we won.

 

For all I know hours could have passed by the time Bucky pulls back, my breath so ragged Bucky does his best to sooth my weary lungs. He whispers in a nurturing tone, "Breath for me Stevie, everything is going to be alright, all you have to do is breath." I soon become lost in his soothing voice, breath leveling out and eyes fluttering open to see the only person who cares that I live to see another day. "Your such a sweet talker Buck. Thanks for that." His smile widens, all forms of worry leaving his face, "Your my best guy Steve, you know i'd do anything for yu."

 

We share a few more touches and kisses before I scoot to the edge of the bed and head for the bathroom in need of a wet flannel.

 

_______

 

By the time I get back to the cot I'm wiped down and naked. I find Bucky laying across the foot, eyes closed and come drying across his chest. I climb up his body and settle across his thighs so I can wipe the come from him. When done I ball the flannel up and toss it into the pile of Bucky's clothes. Then wrap myself around him, head resting against his shoulder.

 

"Mmmm, you're amazing Stevie." he whispers, voice slightly horse. Arms coming up to wrap around my frail body. "So'er you Buck. You ever seen yourself like that? You're the definition of debauchery." My response causes him to chuckle in a slightly shy manner, making his responding words come even shyer. "I doubt that Stevie."

 

When I lift my head, he's blushing, fucking blushing! Buck never blushes! - _well, except for a few minuets ago_ \- "Wow.. You look amazing when you're shy babe." - _Shit, that wasn't supposed to be vocalized.-_ Buck pulls me back in, and doesn't allow me to gaze upon his crimson cheeks.

 

When I feel his blush has died down I slip from his grasp and move up the bed, tugging his hand along with me. "Babe, come cuddle me, in the warmth of our blankets." He smiles tiredly, but follows.

 

    ______________

 

Now that we've gotten the awkward, 'I'm not sure what I'm doing' out of the way, we get more inanimate. The days pass, cuddling after work, some days we get a bit further, blowjobs, rimming, pretty much everything but penetration. Maybe were saving that, maybe were both just afraid we'll ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
> -Three weeks after the rub off, Steve's lube scene at 19.5, 1938 (beginning)
> 
> So.. Uh this was my second *ahem* scene. I'm hoping it was satisfactory... Please don't hate me if I fucked this shit up.
> 
> So... I'm not particularly sure what I was doing.. So please don't hate me if I messed this scene up..
> 
> Anyways .... Please leave positive comments and or pointers,  
> Tachi-Samma thanks you :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add in when certain parts happen so you have a sence of time during this adventure.. In the notes after each chapter...Like an in-prop-tune timeline..
> 
> .... Please leave positive comments and or pointers,  
> Tachi-Samma thanks you :)


End file.
